


First Night

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Time, Massage, Sex, Zev being Zev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Venna has been denying Zevran's advances for months, but when she agrees to his massage, she knows what she's getting into. The start of Venna and Zevran's relationship.





	

Venna lay awake staring at the side of the tent as her mind raced, the heat of the assassin lying next to her seeped into her skin. Oh Maker, how did this happen? Venna never claimed to be overly intelligent, but she certainly wasn’t stupid. Had she made poor decisions in life? Of course she had, and killing an Arl’s son was just the icing on the cake. Taking on a blight and trusting her life to complete strangers wasn’t exactly a great idea either. At least not until she had been sure she could trust them. Sleeping with the assassin that tried to kill her, however, was on an entirely new level, no matter how much he’d proven his loyalty.

She wouldn’t deny that Zevran was attractive. Hell more than attractive he was downright sexy and he knew it. Using that to his advantage he’d been trying to seduce her almost since day one. At first, his advances were easily ignored. The anger at nearly being killed by him saw to that. Then they had become friends. Slowly he began to open up to her, telling her of his adventures, his time with the Crows, and his past. The more he told her the more Venna felt she could trust him. Those late nights they spent talking by the fire during their watch shift had made them close, and on top of that made his advances harder to ignore.

Yet still she managed to refuse him and his sinful temptation. It wasn’t as though she didn’t want to give in, Maker knows she did. No, it was that a part of her was still afraid that this was all some elaborate façade. That as soon as she let her guard down she’d find a knife in her chest. Another part of her, a different one entirely, was afraid of where such indulgences could lead.

It wasn’t as though she was inexperienced. No, back in the Alienage she’d had a few flings as a teenager. None of them had meant much though. Most of the girls wanted to get it done so they didn’t risk a shem getting hold of them first. Venna was no different. The cruelty of the world had left scars on both her views and her trust. The fact that anyone held her trust at all was surprising, that Zevran could earn it even more so.

It was because Zevran meant something to her that she was so scared. Venna had never harbored feelings for anyone, never even tried to. She knew, in the end, she had no say in who she married, so it was better to save the heartache. After the disaster on her wedding day, however, she suddenly had the freedom to choose. Whether it was physical or romantic she could harbor fantasies and perhaps even act on them. Physical would be the simpler choice, but a part of her knew she may not be able to control those feelings.

Zevran didn’t see sex from a romantic viewpoint and Venna knew that, but it didn’t help to ease her fears at all. In fact, it only increased them as thoughts of unrequited love filled her head. More than once she was forced to shake the thoughts away.

It was like a dance between them. Each day they followed the same steps. They would pick up camp, go through their day with the occasional flirting or smart comment, set up camp at night and proceed to have Zevran try to make a move only to be shot down. It never seemed to faze him when she said no. He’d just go on like nothing had happened. A part of her envied him for that ability.

This pattern continued with her always turning him down…until tonight that is. The night she had finally given in to temptation. In her defense, the entire situation had started off innocently enough. Their party had finished with dinner and was going about their own business. Venna herself had been cleaning and sharpening her daggers by the fire when Zevran approached her.

When he’d offered the massage she knew what he was implying underneath it all and hesitated. Noting the hesitation on her face Zevran had said it was up to her how far things went. If she wanted to stop after the massage he would not force her. In all honesty, she was ridiculously tense, and so she agreed to his offer.

That was her first mistake.

Zevran’s hands were sinful. They worked her muscles in ways she didn’t know were possible, successfully relieving the tension trapped within. She sighed contently as he worked her neck and shoulders. Her breath hitched however when his hands moved down to the hem of her shirt. “Zev?”

“Trust me, dear warden, this will be much more effective without clothing in the way. I stand by my word however, if you do not wish to remove it, I will not make you.” He said in a tone that held no underlining meaning. Zevran was many things but above all she knew him to be a man of his word. Slowly she allowed him to remove her shirt. He then resumed working the tension out of her back.

During his ministrations on her back, she would occasionally let slip a sigh of pleasure. She tried to stifle her reactions for fear the others in the camp would receive the wrong impression. However as his hands worked the knots out of her lower back she couldn’t help it, she let loose a quiet moan. Zevran paused momentarily before resuming and Venna could feel her ears burning. A few other small sounds escaped her as Zevran finished. “That should feel much better my dear warden.”

Venna slowly sat up and looked at him. “Thank you Zevran.” She said quietly not looking away from his eyes. How close they were didn’t escape her notice, nor did the fact that the chill from outside the tent was seeping into her bare skin. She shivered slightly.

Her tremble didn’t escape Zevran’s notice either, but he chose not to mention it. “See? You look better already.” His expression changed slightly and Venna found her unable to look away from him. His hand rose to touch her cheek. “Not that you need to become more beautiful.” He said quietly.

Venna felt her ears burn once again as she struggled for the ability to speak. Her mind was overly aware of the fact that Zevran had moved even closer to her. Before she could form a coherent response he moved forward and kissed her.

All hell broke loose.

Months of pent up sexual frustration and desire were poured into that one kiss. His hands roamed her bare torso as her fingers tangled in his hair, her free hand dragging down his chest. Her mouth parted and his tongue explored her making her moan against him. Then suddenly his lips were on her neck and she was grasping for reality, trying to remember how to breathe. He raked his teeth over her shoulder and she gasped. “Zevran…” His name was more a moan than anything else.

“Do you wish me to stop Venna?” The sound of her name on his lips sent a shiver down her spine. His voice was thick with lust and his eyes held a tempting promise in them.

Her answer was a simple one. “No,” She whispered quietly.

Zevran pushed her back so she was lying beneath him as he kissed her again. This time was even more passionate if that was possible and Venna found herself clawing at his shirt. She was pleasantly surprised at its removal to find Zevran’s face wasn’t the only place he had tattoos. She traced her fingers over the intricate red designs that ran across his back and torso. Her hand subconsciously came up to touch her own facial tattoo. “I find myself wishing I had more than just my face done.” She whispered quietly.

Zevran groaned softly and kissed up her neck to her ear. “I could arrange that.” He whispered into it before tracing its shell with his tongue and nipping the tip. Venna squeaked.

As their passion resumed Zevran’s hand moved up to remove Venna’s breast band. His mouth moved from her neck down to her breast torturing her with the pleasure of his teeth and tongue. While his mouth covered one breast his hand massaged the other. Venna didn’t try to hide her pleasure. It’s not as though the others would be all that surprised, and any shame she may have felt was long gone.

Zevran’s free hand moved down to cup her through her pants and she gasped arching slightly. Zevran chuckled slightly. “If I had known you were this sensitive I would have found a way to get you into my tent long ago.” He slowly began to remove the last of her clothing.

“It’s not…” She gasped as his hand slipped past her smalls to stroke her. “I haven’t been with a man in years.” She managed to groan out.

Zevran halted and Venna let out a whimper in protest. “Then allow me to make this experience one you’ll remember.” He whispered to her. His hands removed her smalls and he entered two fingers into her. His experience was clear as it did not take long for him to find her sweet spot. Venna threw her head back and moaned as his thumb massaged her sensitive bundle of nerves. A feeling was building in her, unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. “Zev…I can’t…” Her words were cut off as she cried out sharply her back arching off the ground.

When she came down from her high Zevran was smirking at her. “Tell me Venna, has no one ever made you come undone before?”

Unable to find the words to speak she shook her head. “Not so completely.” She finally managed.

“Hmmm,” He kissed her neck and she could feel him sucking, leaving his mark. The thought of being marked as his made her groan. “Then allow me to indulge you once more.”

Zevran moved to take off his pants but Venna stopped him. “Let me.” She whispered. Slowly, slow enough to make Zevran grit his teeth, she removed his final articles of clothing. As he became exposed to her Venna became slightly nervous. As she had said, it had been a long time since she was intimately involved. Zevran was larger than her prior companions as well.

Sensing her unease Zevran stroked her cheek. “Worry not my warden. I will be gentle.” She laid back down and allowed Zevran to settle between her legs. As he entered her she gasped arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist. It took her only a moment to adjust to the intrusion before she shifted and moaned. This told Zevran it was okay to move and as he pulled back and moved forward again she closed her eyes as her face contorted with pleasure. He started a steady pace letting out a few sounds of his own amid her chorus of gasps and moans. The rest of the camp would be talking about this for a while. Finally, he pushed her over the edge following just after. Zevran collapsed beside her and against her better judgment, she moved closer to him setting her head against his chest. Almost subconsciously he began to run his fingers through her hair. “See my warden? I knew this would happen eventually. I’m just too irresistible.”

Venna rolled her eyes. “Sure you are Zev.” She muttered. After a few more moments of comfortable silence, she spoke again. “I’m not going to let this be a onetime fling. You talk of being irresistible, well I’m taking full advantage of that.”

Zevran chuckled softly. “Si mi amor, I am yours.” Zevran pulled a blanket over them and drifted to sleep shortly after. Venna, however, remained awake, which lead to her current train of thought.

She had sex with Zevran. Zevran, the Antivan Crow who had been hired to kill her. Zevran, whose life she spared in return for loyalty. Zevran, the elf who in recent months had become one of her closest friends, and who she had a very real chance of falling for. It would be a mistake, she knew that much. Even if his feelings developed past friendship she knew he would likely never love her. His upbringing taught him that love was an illusion, and a part of her thought perhaps he was right. Another part wondered what it would feel like.

Venna looked up to her companion’s peaceful expression. Even in sleep, however, she could tell he was ever alert. Part of her wanted to gather her clothing and leave. Staying meant she felt something from this encounter, yet leaving meant she did not. She mulled over Zevran’s last words and smiled. Perhaps staying wouldn’t be too bad after all. She slowly relaxed into him and pretended not to notice when the arm around her tightened slightly. In time things may change between them for better or worse, but for now, she was content with what they had. Whatever it might be.


End file.
